1. Sawing device attachable to regular electric drill: U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,463 This tool attachment mounts to the drill just one (1) way. The advantage my "Drill Attachment" has is that mine mounts to any drill in three (3) different ways for getting into those difficult and often awkward sawing tasks.
2. Drill powered saber saw: U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,643 This tool attachment is merely a long flexible cable that is powered by a drill motor to a tethered reciprocating head. Appears to be not strong enough to handle everyday use. What is so unique about my "Drill Attachment" is it will work with electric drills or the very popular cordless drills. These are the closest prior art that I am aware of to this date, Dec. 21, 1994.
Note: The Milwaukee brand of Sawzall was the forerunner that started the reciprocating saw that it is today. It is a useful tool but I feel it has several disadvantages:
1. It is not cordless. PA1 2. The stroke distance is only one and one-fourth inches (11/4"). PA1 3. Does not have flush cut features. PA1 4. Blade mounts in only one (1) position. PA1 5. The blade travels only in one (1) direction from the motor body. PA1 6. It is quite cumbersome in comparison to my Drill Attachment.
Traditionally reciprocating saws came onto the market to be convenient and easier to complete a cutting task. During construction and especially remodeling there is always something to cut or remove. In the past the user would get out the reciprocating saw, untangle an extension cord and then locate a working receptacle, then tackle the task at hand. Now with cordless drills having ample power, torque, and battery longevity, any cutting task can be accomplished much faster and with satisfactory results.
The sawing device attachable to regular drill U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,463 is not easily removable and does not operate in multiple different positions.
Mostly all existing reciprocating saws have only one to one and one-fourth inch (1"-11/4") stroke or cut motion.
The cordless drills today, when used as the power source have an added feature that protects the user and the tool and that is the multiple clutch setting.
The cost too is an important factor and it is of note that every reciprocating saw on the market sells for several times the price of my "Drill Attachment".
This tool is very useful around the house too. Simply put, almost every home has an electric or cordless drill. This tool is designed to not only cut wood but just about any substance as long as the proper blade has been installed.